Bittersweet Revenge
by LuvMiddleEarth
Summary: Rewrite Deep below ground. Where Memories Sleep. Anger is restless. And Secrets don't keep. Just when Saphira and the animatronics have found their peace, and harmony with the rest of the world, it seems Mike Schmidt may have been nothing but a pawn for someone far more terrible. Springtrap x OC Ratings for Blood, flesh eating, lemon scenes, rape scene and possible character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I've posted any stories, but I am back again. I know I've deleted Bittersweet Revenge before, but that was because I wasn't liking how the story was going so I've refreshed everything and rewritten everything now, so it will be better and different to what it had started with before.**

 **I know someone asked why I didn't have the animatronics from the books in the previous story, that was because I wrote Why Me? before The Twisted Ones came out and I do not plan on including any characters from the book series within my story. All of the characters are from the games and I do not own any except for the animatronics I have added to story that are not included within the FNAF current universe. Some of the characters, however, that were left out of the first story will appear in this one.**

 **Now for the warnings. There will be themes much like the first story, there will be blood and flesh eating, there will still be horror themes and sexual scenes. There will also be torture, a rape scene and death, possibly main character death as well but I haven't decided on that yet. I hope you enjoy the sequel as much as the first one.**

 **Prologue**

 _Underneath the city, down in an area where no one ever ventures to unless they are seeking shelter, or they are foolish enough to set foot in the underground establishment. It is cold, mouldy, dank and completely dark without any natural light filtering through the ceiling. A man who descended underground is angry, angry that his plans had been foiled within the last few weeks and that he was foolish to trust the individual who was supposed to bring small victories for him. But it has all gone wrong, the animatronics that individual had made, except one, were all failures. Their hearts are too good and pure for what the man wants to happen. Mike Schmidt was no more than a puppet at his hand, who had cut his strings too soon and took matters into his own hands. But while that man paid for his failures, the man underground saw it as a good thing. Mike had fulfilled his duty, and now with the new owner of Fazbear Fright's, there was still an opportunity and whether it is by her will or not, he will succeed._

" _Master, I brought you the herbal tea you have requested," A gentle, feminine voice spoke with the gentle take of her feet as she walked towards him._

 _His purple eyes turned towards her and gently took the cup from her hands. "Thank you, a good tea always calms me down," He said sincerely as he began to sip the hot tea from his cup. "And you make it the best too."_

" _Thank you master," The female replied. "Are you still angry about Mike? What will happen to us?_

" _I am no longer angry at that miserable, son of a bitch," The man replied firmly. "I view it as a golden opportunity, that girl who now owns that establishment will be my new puppet, whether she wants to be or not. As for the rest of you, you still have your purposes and soon you will be able to above ground."_

" _Above ground? That would be excited master, I do hope there is a plan for that to happen," The female replied with excitement._

" _Patience, my dear Marionette," The man spoke, smirking deviously at the creature in front of him. "We have to wait for the girl to give us that chance. I have no doubt she will want her animatronics to roam freely."_

 _Marionette simply chuckled. "I shall leave you be master," She said with a silent bow and walked away, leaving the man with his tea._

 _Turning her purple eyes away, he looked to the TV that was on and the only light in the room he was in. On the screen was the girl who currently owned Fazbear Fright's and behind her were the animatronics. Oh, how he wanted to destroy them, but he was patient with his vengeance. This would not be the first time he has had to kill and torture to get what he wants. He had been listening to her speech for some time even while talking to Marionette, and he continued to do so._

" _I, Saphira Swan, will now introduce you to the animatronic that started my love for these beings," The girl said, gently gesturing to Springtrap who walked towards the pedestal as the crowd gasp in surprise. "This is Springtrap, a childhood friend who has become my best friend in recent months. If it weren't for my nature of seeing the good in everything and giving him the most attention, I would not have become a night guard and this constant circle of what has happened within the walls would have continued."_

 _Springtrap nods before speaking clearly. "Thank you Saphira," He said in a calm tone. "I know that many looking at us now will think of us as monsters, and that is what we have believed for a very long time. We were told that constantly by our prey, and while we didn't choose our diet, there were many times we wanted to give mercy. But as Saphira has explained to you, we are not alive by choice. Michael Schmidt was our creator, he somehow learned how to create living beings using organic and man-made ingredients to create such a person like I am. And while we had enjoyed many years of being the stage prop for this building, we want to walk among you. We want to be your friend and even though our diet may hinder your trust, we have a solution for that problem."_

 _The man smirked, wondering what that could possibly be. "The animatronics and I have discussed that the criminals who sit in our prisons for life could become food for them," Saphira explained confidently. "The animatronics will apologize to any and everyone who might have lost people who did break and enter into the building, but it is not their fault. And by having the option of removing many of the country's and, perhaps, even the world's worst criminals will benefit everyone in society including the animatronics. It may not guarantee that they won't eat anyone who may still break and enter into the establishment, but it will reduce the chance of someone being killed."_

" _It seems that girl is giving us the means to go up top," A deep, dark voice said calmly. "I apologize for my intrusion master, I wanted to see my predecessor for myself before I meet him personally."_

 _The man glanced at the animatronic, who's body was a withered gold colour and a familiar withered body and smirked at him. "Yes, Springtrap was certainly a disappointment to me," The man said as he looked back to the screen. "I entrusted his endo skeleton, external body and organs to Mike, but somehow he messed him up."_

" _Or it was the girl who changed Springtrap," The animatronic suggests._

 _The man nods silently. "Yes, I would certainly like to have her brought here when you are free to go above ground," He said coldly. "That will be your first mission."_

" _Understood master," The animatronic said affirmatively._

 _The go silent again as when it seemed the speech was finished, Saphira had another surprise for everyone and the two who were watching the screen were intrigued by this. They watched Chica and Golden Bonnie walk over to Springtrap and Saphira carrying blanket wrapped beings in their arms._

" _Oh my god, this is a new development," The man said with a slow smirk emerging on his face._

" _I…do not understand," The animatronic said with a frown._

" _Keep watching."_

" _I have another confession," Saphira continued as she turned to hold one of the bundles in her arms. "It wasn't very long ago, I was pregnant. Springtrap and I have a much closer relationship than we had announced." Surprised murmurs began going through the crowd standing around the pedestal. "It was unknown if it was possible, but Springtrap and I conceived twins naturally and it is my desire that Plushtrap and Spring Bonnie grow up in a world where they can go to school and make friends. I will understand there will be many opposed to my relationship and acknowledging that my children should have the same rights as other children, but this family is no different to any other. So please, I implore everyone to open your minds like you have for the LGBT, and allow the animatronics to live legally and to be given criminals as meals when needed. Thank you."_

" _I did not know we could conceive children," The animatronic said as he looked at his master. "Were you aware of this master?"_

 _The purple eyed man looked at him. "I did not, I have created the right organs for reproduction but never believed it was possible," He said in a happy dark tone. "I have other desires for having her brought to me now. If the government gives the green light, you should have no trouble bringing her here. And you don't want to disappoint me the way Mike did."_

 _The animatronic smiled darkly. "As you wish Master Afton," He said affirmatively. "I have and will not fail you like he has. I will not allow myself to be seduced as those animatronics have by that girl, no matter how hard she tries."_

 _Afton was pleased to hear what the animatronic had said. "Good, now leave me and go train with the other animatronics," He ordered bluntly. "I do not want to be disturbed unless I ask for your presence."_

 _The animatronic bows silently and leaves Afton alone to join the rest of the animatronics. The man turned back towards the TV with a devious smile. He knew it was only a matter of time, and their sweet, peaceful family will face a new enemy far worse than Mike Schmidt._

 _ **Deep below ground. Where memories sleep. Anger is restless. And secrets don't keep**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Rewritten due to not liking how I wrote the chapter and the following chapters. I apologize, but will be better from this chapter onward.**

 **Two Days After**

Everyone has been anxious since Saphira gave her speech to the public. The media had blown up about it, and everyone was talking about it. Saphira followed many on the internet and found most people were understanding and willing to allow the animatronics to live as regular US citizens and to devour prisoners on death row in prisons around the world. There were, of course, those who opposed and believing the animatronics should be destroyed and Saphira placed into a psychiatrist facility to help overcome her emotions to the animatronics. Of course, people knew that the government would have the final say and there was not a word from them as of yet. There were even people wondering if there was another person like Mike who had created these animatronics, and Saphira was questioning too. As she had decided to go through the files in the office to find contacts of the original owners and all the financial and real estate information, and she had come across the name Afton a few times. She vaguely remembered Afton on Springtrap's blue print, but as she had destroyed the blue print she wasn't a hundred percent sure. Between her babies, who were now eight months old, being disowned by her parents and awaiting the government's decision, Saphira was quite stressed. Springtrap did what he could to comfort her, but the optimism she used to have before having Plushtrap and Spring Bonnie seems to have cracked and she couldn't help be feel doubtful. She was scared of losing the last beings she called family, especially Springtrap. The animatronics had even lost some of their appetite due to the anxiety, not that Saphira blamed them, she just hated seeing them this way. And the waiting game was the worst part of it.

Saphira, currently sitting in the office, going over the files had found a folder of the building's system. She had wondered if it could be fixed so ventilation, camera and audio areas would be completely void as it was annoying at night for the animatronics to deal with it. Even after the whole ordeal with Mike. At least Saphira had fully recovered physically, as did the animatronics and both children were babbling and crawling. They didn't seem to go through the same teething phase as humans at both children already had their baby teeth, which made Saphira uncomfortable breastfeeding them and had been feeding them formula for two months now which has been quite good. Especially since she didn't have to get up all the time through the nights to feed them, even if it was not as bad as it was during the first five months.

"You look busy." Saphira looked up to see Bonnie entering the office.

"Yeah, just going over the files for the facility's system, it's about time we got that all sorted I think," Saphira smiled. She glanced passed Bonnie expecting to see Springtrap. "Where is Springtrap?"

"Oh, Plushtrap had spilled some of his paint on Chica and Springtrap is helping her clean up," Bonnie explained with a chuckle.

"Why aren't you helping her? You two are together after all," Saphira said curiously as Bonnie sat in the spare chair.

"She…she didn't want me to," The animatronic said with a shrug. "She was very snappy, I think all this anxiety is making us moody."

Saphira sighed deeply and nods in agreement. "Yeah…the nightmares and Halloweens have been a bit more angry lately I've noticed…except Nightmare, he always makes an effort for me," She smiled slightly as she thought about them. "Golden Bonnie seems to be having panic attacks and Golden Freddy has stopped pulling his scare pranks."

"He stopped that a long time ago though," Bonnie chuckled.

"Sure, but he was doing them again after Christmas," Saphira said as she grabbed out another file that was about the building to keep reading. "I personally think we have about a week before we know anything from the government."

Bonnie grimaced at that and groaned deeply, rubbing his face gently. "Damn…that's a long time," He said sombrely. "I wish the government didn't take that long."

"Given what we have told the people of the world Bonnie, you can't really expect them to come up with something in a day," Saphira said reassuringly. "Especially the part where you would eat death row prisoners and the fact the police are probably going through many files here in this city about those who have disappeared and could have been eaten here."

"Are you going to tell people about Sam and his friends?" Bonnie asked curiously, surprising Saphira. "You are going to have to admit you witnessed your friend being eaten."

"I…I don't think that would help," Saphira responds uncertainly. "And to be honest, I had almost forgotten about that night. It was not pleasant at all…I'm pretty sure my head being hit has caused most of that memory to be fuzzy anyway as I barely remember it. I only remember Sam and his friends arguing with me, him trying to grab my phone, me being thrown into stools and Springtrap dragging Sam away. As I don't remember properly, it might be best not to mention that I witnessed as people would think I'd let you eat my friends and family, and paint me as a monster."

Rubbing his chin, Bonnie nods slowly as he realized that Saphira was right. There would be no good time for Saphira to admit what happened the year before, as it wasn't something that would be good for them and he didn't want Saphira to be seen as a monster and perhaps, put in jail for murder.

"I didn't think of that…would you like me to massage your shoulders?" The blue animatronic asked with a smile. "They look quite tense."

"Oh, no you don't Bonnie," Springtrap's voice boomed as he walked past the window. "That's my job, she loves my massages."

Bonnie chuckled softly as the withered looking animatronic entered the office. "My apologize Springtrap, I was merely trying to give her some stress relief."

"I know," Springtrap sighed as he moved closer to Saphira. "We all need it." He glanced down at the files Saphira had and chuckled. "Isn't it about time to leave that for now Saphira? We don't know our fate just yet, and worrying about the systems in this building should be the least of your concerns."

Saphira smiled and looked up at him, she noticed there was not a drop of paint on him nor was there any stains which was good. She could smell the paint still, but it didn't bother her too much. "I suppose you're right, but this has been helping me to be honest. Having my mind on other things takes away the stress and anxiety that I have been feeling…and the hurt."

Springtrap looked at Saphira with a sorrowful expression as he sees her face change from content to sadness. He knew she missed her family, she wanted them to accept this and become friends with the animatronics. But they were having none of it, Saphira hoped that as time passes, they will change their minds as she wanted them in her life. Except for her youngest sister, though of course she missed the bratty attitude her sister had from being spoiled. Plushtrap and Spring Bonnie will likely not care about not having grandparents, so it was not a massive loss. But it still tore Saphira's heart and she didn't sleep the whole night she had told them, which was two days before the speech was made.

He placed his hands on Saphira's shoulders and began to knead his fingers into her tense muscles, making Saphira moan in relief. "Then I guess I can tolerate seeing your nose in a book," Springtrap teased gently. "I will admit, if we are able to live freely, getting this silly system fixed will certainly make sense. And maybe, we can renovate the building and reopen the restaurant. You don't have to hire people, I am sure people will pay a lot of money to have food prepared and cooked by animatronics."

Saphira arched her back slightly as Springtrap's fingers worked their magic. "That is something I had considered honestly, and I think it will work," She said softly. "I will say though…this is a nice distraction. Maybe I can get a back massage later?"

"Of course," Springtrap chuckled. "You deserve it after all. I am curious, if we ended up with enough movie, would you buy a different place for us to have the restaurant at?"

Saphira hummed for a few minutes as she thought over Springtrap's question. She had not really thought about it before, but it was a possibility. The building itself was very outdated, and finding a more modern complex or having one built would do them good. Even though the building did go well with the whole theme of Fazbear Frights.

"I haven't thought about that to be honest," Saphira said gently. "I did once think of having a private property just for us, but I am not even sure about that."

"And maybe we could have both in the future," Bonnie said optimistically. "After all, with all the positivity all this has received over the internet, I doubt we will be in any danger."

The withered animatronic looked at Bonnie curiously. "So…this is where Saphira's optimism has been all this time, it's been with you," He said jokingly. "We have been missing it for so long."

Bonnie giggled, lifts his hand and waves it nonchalantly. "I don't know what you're talking about, I am just stressed and trying to think positive. So I suddenly have this huge amount of optimism."

Saphira giggled at them. "Perhaps we need to slap him, just in case," She adds teasingly.

"Maybe I will," Springtrap smirked.

Bonnie shook his head and darts out of the chair he was in. "Only if you can catch me," He challenges.

Springtrap looked to Saphira who simply rolled her eyes, deciding not to play that game at this time. So he decided to remain as well. Disappointed, Bonnie simply shrugged and went to find someone else to talk to for a bit.

Saphira moved her right hand up to Springtrap's hand and grabbed it to kiss it. Springtrap was surprised by her touch. "What was that for?"

"For being here for me…and trying to make light of things," Saphira said lovingly. "We haven't even had intimacy since before I gave birth either."  
"I know, I want to as well," Springtrap purred, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Whatever happens, we will have sometime together. Either as a victory or the last time we'll ever see each other. Whatever happens Saphira, I love you."

Saphira's eyes welled with tears at the last statement. She didn't want to think it might be the last thing they'd do together, but it was a possibility. She had to stay strong, and she knew Springtrap was trying to help her to be that way. He gently hugs her from behind and suggests they go get some lunch, even if he himself wouldn't eat much like the other animatronics. Saphira agreed, and the rest of the day was like the previous day. Watching the news on the TV, checking out social media and even checking the perimeter as Saphira had been worried about people breaking in just to try and prove the animatronics were either lying or simply were stupid and tempting their fate. However, the next day is when they would learn of their fate.


End file.
